To Forgive or Apologize?
by cappucino-au
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire meet again… at school? /Realistic AU/


Author's Note: This is a RP collab between a friend of mine. I RP Sapphire, she RPs Ruby. And this is also a school AU, in which Brendan also appears who is from the games, is Sapphire's half sibling. Enjoy!

* * *

She was busily attempting to stuff her butler suit into her locker, for later on purposes, and did not want to be seen doing this, since she'll probably get scolded for wrinkling this poor suit. Hearing someone approaching her, Sapphire pushed her suit in with all her might, slamming the locker door loudly. Looking towards the person, she blinked for a moment thinking it was Brendan, but then shook her head.

"…. …. Hi." was she could mutter as she stared at him.

Ruby wasn't paying attention; he was looking around for some inspiration if it was anywhere to be found. The boy was stuck with what he should sew next and he pulling his headband down to cover his scar when he saw a girl. Just looking at her, something seemed to hit him. Then he completely pulled the headband down, hoping she hadn't seen his scar. She also seemed to be lost at words as he was, for whatever reason.

Listening to her, he also stared at her. Usually, he'd be full of words, but this was different.. "Hello.." Come on Ruby, say more. "Well, your cute.. Mind if I dress you up~?" NO, WAIT..

Great.. Now he sounded weird.

She kept staring at him, but mostly at when he covered his scar. Only seeing a quick bit of it, Sapphire shook her head mumbling to herself, "_… Nah, it can't be…_" Slinging her backpack onto her left shoulder, she looked towards him listening to what he said. Those words made her almost fall down.

"…. Say what now?" she sputters out giving a blank face.

_This guy… is some creep, isn't he?!_

Slowly, he took at step back, confused as to why he had been acting this way to this girl. It was odd, too odd for him to act this way. With anyone else, he would go on and wouldn't worry about sounding like a creep, but this was different. To the reason why, he had no clue at all.

Her expression to what he said was rather funny, it made him chuckle. "Oho~ Well, I like to sew clothes for people. Even if we wear uniforms, it wouldn't hurt for me to make outfits, right~?" Ruby smiled at her, whatever her name was.

"I'm Ruby."

_He was definitely weird,_ in that … creepy way but not that she did mind, although the cute comment and dressing her up, was just way out there. Listening to the mysterious boy that looked like her half older sibling, Brendan, she was curious of what he did.

"Well, tha's a nice hobby…" she muttered a bit and sighed. "So ya mean, like outfits for the free time? I don' mind clothes, but I don' like … _cute frilly ones…_" She thinks back to an old dress she wore, which made her think of that incident.

"Ruby…?" Sapphire blinked at once and hesitated continuing on, "It's Sapphire, Sapphire Birch."

The girl muttered a lot, a bit down.. Either he was just plain boring to her and she wanted to get away or she was just plain gloomy. Not like the person he was looking for, no, nothing like her. Where was she? She just had to be here or he would just.. Ugh, he was losing it to just search for this girl!

"Mhmm, I do it a lot because it is rather fun~!" Ruby nodded at the girl, having fun talking to her. "Yes, I do. I have fun with it and I don't mind that much about making outfits for others." His heart dropped when she said that, she wasn't who he was looking for. "Ha.. That's alright. Everyone has different tastes, right?"

"Sapphire Birch..?" Why had that name made him feel.. Strange. "Nice to meet you, Sapphire."

She hoped she wasn't giving the wrong impressions towards him, nor didn't want to seem rude. The talk of clothes bothered her a lot for many reasons especially for the past incident of when she was small. Holding her arms together, and hiding her elbows, she wondered if he noticed those little bruises. _Not that he will mention them, right? _

Seeing his face about her not liking clothes that were too frilly, made her feel guilty for a odd reason, but why was she feeling too guilty around this guy she just met? It's too bizarre. "Uh, well… I used to like… those kind of clothes… when I was a young'n …. … now not really…" she rambled one quietly to herself, "_… because of back then…_"

"The same for ya, Ruby…"

The red-eyed boy wondered if it was wrong to be disappointed that Sapphire wasn't the girl he was looking for. That girl was pure, innocent and loving.. Ruby had tainted her when he let her see that side of him. All he wanted to do was protect her, instead he just scared her by showing how ugly he could be. He had other injures other than his scar, but those were easier to hide.

His eyes widened as Sapphire mumbled those words. It was rather hard to hear the words she had spoken due to her mumbling and he didn't catch the last thing she had said. If there were still chances that Sapphire was the girl that he was looking for.. Why had she changed so much from the girl she used to be? Was this all his fault..? Had he screwed up that much?

"I.. Look I.." Ruby backed up away from her. No, it couldn't be.. "Forgive me.." Turning around, he ran away from her.

_Sapphire.. Forgive me._

"….. … "

Did she do something wrong? What… just happened? All so quickly…. watching him from far behind. What could she possibly had done to make him suddenly back away from her. What… did she do?! Looking towards his back, she didn't know what to do.

Did she have to chase him? But … what for? Just… why did he just run, just now? … His voice was trembling …. … when he asked her to forgive him. But… for what reason….?! Distraught for a moment, and holding her books near her chest, she raised her hand towards her eyes… wondering why she felt like crying.

"_…. Ruby's… voice… was…. like at tha' time… … he… said… it … was okay…._" Moving her hands on her eyes, covering them as she muttered silently, "_… … It couldn't be…_"

_Sapphire, what did you do now?!_

**» ENDED «**


End file.
